


The Missing Scene

by Persistentsquirrel



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persistentsquirrel/pseuds/Persistentsquirrel
Summary: This is the missing scene of the Doctor’s and Danara’s date we haven’t seen during the episode “Lifesigns”. As intended by the writers they were supposed to have a sexual encounter, so that’s why I rate this M − although I tried to keep it as cute and innocent as possible. The story starts basically where the scene ends. Have fun ;)
Relationships: The Doctor (Star Trek)/Denara Pel
Kudos: 4





	The Missing Scene

The Doctor smiled, as he hugged Danara tightly and felt her hair brush against his cheek. This was wonderful. Although he was sceptic about Tom’s idea at first, he really started to enjoy it. Sitting in the old Chevy with the woman he loved laying in his arms while watching the beautiful sky of Mars definitely was something he’d never expected to experience. It had all gone so fast. He still felt the touch of Danara’s soft lips on his, the sensation forever saved in his database of memories.  
He shifted slightly to give her a kiss on the head, burying his nose in her hair and although he had no sense of smell he could imagine breathing in the pheromones her body would have emitted if she weren’t a hologram.  
She snuggled up against his chest, feeling comforted and calmed by the warmth of his holomatrix. From the beginning when he had created her holographic body she had admired him. He was so kind and caring but at the same time so intelligent and self-confident. During their date at Sandrine’s she was longing for him to touch her, to kiss her and to embrace her. And now it finally happened. She knew that she was the one pursuing this romance at first – she wanted to feel alive, to feel loved and cared for. She only had a few days until she would have to get back to her old, sick body. During this time she wanted to suck in life with all her (holographic) senses, to experience all the beautiful facets of life itself in this wonderful body. And she wanted to experience them with him.  
Slowly, her hand trailed up his uniform jacket until she reached his neck, caressing his skin with her fingertips. Her touch gave him goose bumps and at the same time he felt very content that he had remembered to reprogram his holographic body with some erogenous zones. She lifted her head up and once again his lips met hers. Their first kiss had been very careful and insecure, both not yet trusting the situation and these new, exciting sensations. But this time already they were both more confident. She felt the warmth of his mouth and his soft lips on hers and an immense curiosity and longing arose in her how it would feel to go a step further – to feel his naked skin on hers, to be touched by him in the most intimate areas.  
When their tongues met for the first time they were both hit with an electric spark of pleasure. Danara let out a slight moan which made a shiver run down his back. Her tongue played with his, teasing him even more. He had never felt aroused like this before. Of course, at that times when Danara’s program was turned off and he had sat in his office alone, he had noticed his thoughts wandering to, well, some places. But it was always unrequited and just in his imagination. He’d never thought that he, as a hologram, would someday experience love and especially sex in first person.  
She broke the kiss and looked up to him, his gaze met hers. He recognized that mysterious look on her face from earlier. It was the same as how she looked at him when they were sitting at the table in Sandrine’s or when they awkwardly said good night afterwards. Now he understood. What he thought was only admiration and affection was way more than that. It was also lust and desire.  
She bit her lower lip and smiled sheepishly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap. He felt the heat of her holomatrix on top of his legs, at his belly and at his chest, even through his uniform. She felt so alive… almost as if she was radiating with passion and excitement. She wanted him. And she had wanted him all along. If he had a heart he would have felt a sting in it for a short moment. She had been longing for him since they met days ago. But he, in his effort to stay in control of the situation, and in control of himself and his own feelings had not noticed how much she needed him. If there was still a slight bit of insecurity left inside his core processors – it vanished at that very moment. She wanted him with every photon of her being.  
He ran his hands up her back until he reached her bare neck and pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. Now they were far from being two shy, awkward first-time lovers that carefully and softly kissed and held hands. Now they were both hungry for each other’s touch, for each other’s lust, for each other’s body, may it be holographic or not. The Doctor felt Danara’s body pressing against his, her breasts pressing against his chest teasingly. He had never felt so real, so wanted. Not only wanted for his medical proficiency but wanted as a man.  
Their close contact let his new sexual subroutines kick in. Not only did he feel his face flushing with heat but he also noticed a tension to his groin that slowly but steadily became overwhelming and caused him to skip his logical and analytical processes.  
When Danara noticed the bulge in his pants she backed away and looked at him, her face flushed, her lips swollen and breathing heavily.  
“Oh, Danara, I-I am sorry… My new subroutine must be a little… over-reactive”, he stammered but she just pressed a finger to his moist, hot lips.  
“Don’t worry, Shmullus”, she answered smiling, trying to catch her breath, “I- I don’t feel any different.”  
She had wanted him for so long and she wanted to feel him inside her so badly. When she met him, he was that brilliant doctor and scientist, self-confident and sometimes even arrogant. But most importantly he was in control of the situation all the time, with analytical thinking and scientific accuracy. That was one of the things she found especially attractive about him. But now she wanted him to lose control.  
She took her hand from his neck, grabbed the bulge in his pants and squeezed gently. He gasped with both surprise and pleasure.  
“Is- is everything alright?” she asked and let go immediately, looking concerned, “Did I hurt you?”  
He shook his head, trying to get his vocal processors to function again.  
“Oh, no, this feels… amazing”, he panted, “I’ve just never… been touched… that way.”  
“Oh I understand. I will continue a little more slowly.”  
She went on and carefully caressed his erection through his pants, which made him moan in pleasure. Her gentle fingers on his most sensitive parts sent his tactile sensors into overflow. Of course he had tested the new addition to his program and found it a very enjoyable experience. But the way it felt when she touched him was just not comparable. At this point, his logical thinking failed and he was merely controlled lust and instinct. He didn’t even know he had such instincts but apparently his programmer made his mind to function just like any other flesh and blood human male.  
He pulled Danara close, pressing his body against hers and the bulge in his pants to her most sensitive areas. She inhaled sharply and her body arched against him, grinding her hips onto his to increase friction. This incredible new sensation made them both moan, like a lustful itch you want to scratch, just to find out that scratching makes the painful pleasure even worse with every touch.  
After a few moments of sharing this delicate sensation he pulled back, and, unable to speak he raised his hand to tell her to stop moving.  
She looked at him startled, wondering if she did something wrong, but then she noticed him fumbling with the seat of the Chevy and shortly later the seat folded back to create a comfy bed for both of them, covered with a thin, soft blanket.  
Their gazes met for a second and what they saw into each other’s eyes was just their craving for each other, the craving for sex and the craving to relieve the itch that had been tormenting them for much too long.  
The Doctor opened Danara’s dress and bra on her back and removed them quickly, luckily he had designed her clothing by himself to be very efficient. Off came flying his uniform jacket and his shirt while Danara unbuttoned his pants. His new sexual subroutine seemed to work exceptionally well, he thought proudly, as Danara carefully removed his underpants.  
Sadly, it had become night already on Mars and the light was dim, the surroundings only lit by the few star constellations in the black sky. Apparently humans found this lack of vision to be exceptionally romantic. He didn’t agree with that.  
The Doctor was lying on top of Danara, her eyes glistening in the starlight while she examined him closely, as if she wanted to burn the image of his naked body into her memory forever.  
He trailed his hands up her thighs, just stopping below the wet area in her underpants, which was glowing with the need of being touched. She opened her legs in anticipation.  
“Oh, don’t tease me like that”, she moaned, running her hands over his head, through his dark brown hair and down to his neck.  
His hands found the waistband of her underpants and he pulled them down slowly. When he laid on top of her, he could feel her breasts on his chest and she felt his hard erection pressing onto her groin. This delicate sensation made her squirm below him, her body aching for relief.  
He shifted his position a little and then he slid into her carefully, enjoying every centimetre of that sweet torture. Her eyes widened and she grasped his shoulders with such a force he didn’t even know she had. They both moaned in unison because of the new, lustful sensation. She felt so wet and hot, it was almost too much for his tactile sensors to handle. Now he understood why humans made so much effort to engage like this with somebody else. It really felt incredible and he just wished it would never end.  
However, some primal instinct he didn’t even know he possessed, told him to not stop moving. With every little movement, with every bit of friction he felt, this amazing sensation got stronger and stronger and it was already devouring his thinking and concentrating his whole existence into just that one point between his legs.  
Danara looked up at him, his eyes closed, his face flushed bright pink and his breath going rapidly and she knew he was about to come. She never thought she would see him so vulnerable. Most likely he did not know what was happening, it all was completely new to him. She was his first, the first person he experienced his sexuality with. She hugged him tightly as if her embrace could help him cope with these unknown feelings as his body stiffened in her arms.  
At this very moment his mind blacked out for a second and he thought his program was about to crash. What was happening? What felt like burning lust at one point suddenly became so overwhelming it was almost painful. It was like a lightning strike inside his holomatrix that caused him to lose touch with reality. His surroundings, his thoughts, even Danara lying below him blurred and he was just a writhing, trembling mess, unable to keep control over his body or his mind.  
And then, suddenly, it was over. He was back again on the surface of Mars with the woman he loved lying below him, hugging him tightly. And all of that immense tension he felt seconds ago was gone. Instead he felt somewhat dizzy, like if someone had given him a weak sedative. He raised his head to look at Danara and she smiled at him.  
“Oh wow… I- I guess that’s why humans call it ‘la petite mort’”, he stammered, still out of breath, which didn’t even make sense since he didn’t need to breathe in the first place.  
“How did it feel?” Danara asked, caressing his cheek which was still glowing with heat.  
“Absolutely wonderful! I think I understand now why humans crave this feeling so much. I never thought-“  
Danara reached around his neck and pulled him close into a sensual kiss to keep him from talking too much.  
He had never felt so content. So much at peace with himself. When he was with Danara, everything felt so right. She cared for him, she desired him and she held him close when he was feeling so vulnerable.  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other, smiling.  
“I love you, Shmullus.”  
“I love you, too.”  
He avoided her gaze for a moment, his brow furrowed.  
“Is something wrong?” Danara asked him, looking concerned.  
“I- I was just thinking”, he began, “that you… didn’t have as much… fun… as I did.”  
“Oh don’t worry, it was wonderful.” she said calmingly, “And we still have the whole night for further practice”, she added with a smirk.  
He smiled triumphantly, slowly getting back to his usual self confidence.  
“I guess it does have some advantages to be a hologram”

\-------------------------------------  
THE END


End file.
